


Hello? We're Dating.

by jessmazzobrien



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Missions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Shevine, The Shevine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessmazzobrien/pseuds/jessmazzobrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: A fluffy/humorous fic where Adam and Blake admit their feelings to each other, but when they try to come out  publicly in a low key way—holding hands, going on dates, etc., no one notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello? We're Dating.

Mission Attempt Number 1:

“Ready?” Adam let out a breath and nodded. They each exited the vehicle and met at the front of it. Blake held his hand out with a warm smile and Adam took it tightly. Together, they walked into the studio while keeping their hands clasped. Adam was nervous, but mostly for Blake. Things get could really bad once people found out.

Various staff members simply rolled their eyes or shook their heads somewhat fondly at the pair once their joined hands were spotted. They were reluctant to let each other go when it was time for them to get ready. Maybe the staff members were too busy to notice the difference between them, but others were bound to notice their silent announcement that hey, the bromance had become a full out romance. Public and professional announcements weren’t really their style.

The duo made a point to join hands as they chatted with Carson and their fellow coaches Christina and Pharrell. None of the three mentioned anything, so the pair silently agreed to swing their hands back and forth, hoping to finally bring them to attention.

Again, the results were disappointing. Pharrell looked amused, Carson was talking about how they needed to tone down their bromance for the sake of time tonight, and Christina chalked it up as them just being their silly Shevine selves.

Slightly deflated yet still determined, the two strolled out in front of the audience proudly showing off their clasped hands. Apart from a few extra squeals, nothing was out of the ordinary. Adam’s last attempt of the night was to say, “My hand misses your warmth already” as he let go of Blake’s hand to go and sit in his seat. The first subtle attempt to let the world know that Shevine is real was a complete bust.

 

Mission Attempt Number 2:

Obviously, the first attempt was wasted so Adam and Blake needed to come up with a new approach. “Blake, I know that we want to tell everyone, but I think we should still aim for some subtlety. Stripping each other in public is not the way to go about this.”

Blake held his hands up in surrender. “I was only kiddin’!” Adam sat down exasperated. He leaned his head against Blake’s shoulder. “I want the world to know about us, I do. I just want to do it right.” Blake wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. He ran his hand through Adam’s hair until he heard the contended sigh leave the man’s lips. Moments like this made everything worth it.

The new game plan was to get more adventurous with the flirting. Every time they made public appearances together, they made a point to make extra goo goo eyes and increase the flirty comments. On The Voice, they’d mouth meaningful, cheesy, romantic, or all of the above lyrics at each other. They also looked at each other every single chance they got.

Still nothing. Were they that mushy without even trying? Why wasn’t anybody saying anything? Another attempt had failed.

 

Mission Attempt Number 3:

This time had to be it. The plan was genius. Blake carried Adam out on set and plopped him down on his lap once he was seated in the chair with ‘Blake’ written on the back. That wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, until it was the time where Adam was supposed to go back to his own seat. Instead of moving to get up, he snuggled down further onto Blake. The producers halfheartedly tried to get him to his own seat, but technically he didn’t have to. They wanted to see how things would turn out, and it was the Live Rounds.

The contestants couldn’t fully hide their shock at the sight of two coaches cuddled together in one chair. However, Adam and Blake refused to let their seating arrangement and secret mission to get in the way of giving helpful feedback. The feedback just happened to be given during arm rubs or nuzzling.

It was well known that the audience, and Christina, was getting a kick out of the pair. Happy screams echoed whenever kisses to the head or cheek were given. Adam nuzzling his head into the crook of Blake’s neck during a break even released a few “Awwwws.”

Adam ended up sharing Blake’s chair the entire time. Even once the night came to a close, Adam made no move to get up. Blake ended up shaking his head and giving Adam a piggy back ride out to the parking lot.

The couple high fived and shared a quick kiss, certain that tomorrow the news of their relationship would be out.

 

Mission Attempt Number 4:

Somehow, their last mission had failed. There was no doubt that red flags had been raised by a lot of people, but nothing apart from speculation was circling around. Adam was done. He was desperate. The next time they were filming, he jumped up as soon as Blake had finished speaking and kissed him. Gasps rang out in the room before there was complete silence. The studio had never been so silent with so many people occupying the space.

Adam forced his tongue into Blake’s mouth, determined to show everyone what exactly Blake was to him. Blake placed his hands on Adam’s face and forced the kiss to get gentler. The point was to show their love, not stake claim. Well… maybe a bit of both.

They scoped out each other’s mouths, temporarily forgetting where they were or what exactly they were doing because they were so lost in each other and their kiss. Adam ran his tongue over every inch of Blake’s mouth he could, refusing to pull away until a moan was released. As soon as the telltale moan escaped, Adam pulled away with a smirk. His eyes roamed over Blake’s swollen lips, loving the knowledge that he had done that.

Before anyone could say a word, Adam walked back to his seat and plopped down as if nothing had happened. This time he had no doubt that their message had come across.

**Author's Note:**

> I already submitted this on Tumblr (TheShevineProject), so I figured I might as well upload it on here too. First Shevine fic attempt, I hope that it turned out okay.


End file.
